traditionalconservativefandomcom-20200216-history
Traditionalconservative Wiki
Welcome to the Traditionalconservative Wiki A wiki written from a conservative/libertarian/traditional conservative/Constitutionalist/free market capitalist viewpoint. About the Wiki Traditional Conservative wiki is a wiki which shares a viewpoint of a Conservative/traditionalist/libertarian conservative viewpoint. Issues and Positions Traditional Conservative wikis platform composes of the following. #'Pro-Life', abortion should be illegal in all cases. #'Pro-Second Ammendement', the second ammendement is not negotiable. No restrictions on firearms!. We strongly support concealed carry and the full repeal of all Gun Control legislation enacted. Gun Control is a failure and is unconstituional. #'Pro-Closed borders'. We need to secure our borders now and enforce our immigration laws. All Illegal immigrants in the country must be deported, and we must close the border. We also must adopt a 10year ban on Legal immigration and companies which hire Illegals must be fined. Oppose outsourcing and support American workers and bussinese. Domestic employment is essential. We support mass hiring of border patrol agents as a way to curb unemployment and to secure our borders along with increasing the number of border patrol agents tenfold. NO TO AMNESTY, GUEST WORKER PROGRAMS, OR THE DREAM ACT!. #'Pro-Sovereignty', we must leave NAFTA, GATT, and the WTO. We need Tarrifs on all foreign goods to protect American consumers, workers, and bussinese. We strongly oppose the call for global government and support American Sovereignty. #'Pro-School Choice,' the public school system is broken and is failing all Americans. Bloated giant public highschools are wasteful, inefficient, and a complete joke. We support school choice and vouchers, so that any parent and child can choose the school right for them. We support the replacement of the k12 public school system with charter schools, k12 online learning, homeschooling, and private schools. #'Anti-Tax, Pro-Tax Reform', we support across the board tax cuts and tax cuts for ALL Americans. We strongly oppose Progressive taxation and support elmination of the IRS along with many other taxes. We strongly support a simple, clean Flat Tax rate of 10-17%. We also support abolishing our corporate tax rate in favor of tariffs. #'Pro-Family,' we strongly support family values and the nuclear family. #'Anti-Corporate Subsudies', elmination of all subsudies to business. We must return to a true free market. #'Pro-Welfare Reform', welfare must be reformed and massivley reduced. We support workfare instead of welfare. We support private aid/charity for the poor and compassion and oppose the bloated welfare state and support abolishing federal welfare and handing the descison back to the states. #'Pro-Free Market Healthcare, Anti-Socialized Medicine,' we strongly oppose government take over of the healthcare industry, single payer, and the affordiable healthcare act. Elminate current healthcare monopolies and return to a true free market. #'Anti-Bailout,' we strongly oppose bailouts of wall street and the corporate stranglehold on Washington must be stopped. #'Pro-States Rights,' we strongly support States Rights and believe that power should be returned to that of the States not of the Federal government. #'Pro-Gold Standard,' we must return to the Gold Standard and return to a policy of flat money and true free market principles. We support abolishing the federal reserve, a return to the gold standard, and a real monetery policy. Since the Federal reserve has been enacted on December 23rd, 1913 the value of our doller has lost 96% of its purchasing value. This is wrong, and is causing massive unemployment and hurting the middle and lower class and must be stopped. #'Pro-Limited Government', we believe in a Constituional Republic and in limited government. We support a limited government in which power is handed back towards the states, spending is slashed, and propsperty is reached for all Americans. We support massively reducing government regulations so that business and workers can thrive. We strongly support small business, the heart of our economy. #'Anti-Spying, '''we oppose unconstituional government attempts to take away our liberties and government attempts to spy on the American people. We support abolishing the NSA and a full repeal of the patriot act. We support a strong national defense, second to none. #'Pro-Energy Independence''', we support drilling in all fiffty states for oil and fracking. We must become Independent of foreign oil from undemocratic islamic fascist countries such as Saudi Arabia. The keystone pipeline must be approved now, and drilling should be expanded along with Americans being employyed through expanded drilling. Other Issues *We support leaving the United Nations in favor of a voluntary alliance of Democracies. This alliance would be created to advocate democracy across the world. *We support sanctions on North Korea and Iran. North Korea is a rouge socialist totalitarian state and must be stopped. The same goes for the islamic fundamentalist state of Iran. *We strongly oppose Affirmative action and anyother race based initiatives. We support ending all affirmative action programs. We support a truely colorblind society in which race is not a factor, we support unity of people of all races to advance the causes of liberty and freedom. We oppose and condem any form of bigotry or racism. *We support ending the "War On Drugs" and instead investing the money spent on it towards securing the border, school choice/education, and towards balancing our budget. *We strongly support Israel the only democracy in the middle east. We oppose attempts towards the forming of a "Palestinian state". *We oppose all military intervention in the curent crises raging on in Syria. Category:Browse